1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Lactobacillus sp. strain and the use thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Lactobacillus paracasei strain and an oral composition containing thereof for use in the treatment of allergic disease.
2. Description of Related Art
Allergy refers to an acquired potential to develop immunologically mediated adverse reaction to normally innocuous substances. Allergic reaction provokes symptoms such as itching, coughing, wheezing, sneezing, watery eyes, inflammation and fatigue. It is normally believed that allergic reaction includes an early specific immune response and a late inflammatory reaction. It is reported that allergens (e.g., pollens and mite dust) mediate the early allergic response by stimulating high affinity immunoglobulin E (IgE) receptors. For instance, mast cells and basophils stimulated by allergens will release histamine and cytokines. Then the cytokines released from mast cells and basophils mediate the late allergic response by recruiting inflammatory cells. It is also reported that the influx of eosinophils, macrophages, lymphocytes, neutrophils and platelets starts the late vicious inflammatory cycle. This late inflammatory cycle amplifies the early immune response and triggers more inflammatory cells release.
Various therapies have been used to treat the symptoms of allergies, such as anti-allergic and histamine H-receptor antagonists (anti-histamines). Anti-histamines can reduce the redness, itching and swelling caused by the histamine reacting on the target tissues and prevent and alleviate many symptoms resulting from the degranulation of mast cells. However, anti-histamines have also been associated with side effects such as diminished alertness, slowed reaction times and somnolence.
Atopic dermatitis is one of the most common allergic diseases in children. The conventional method for treating atopic dermatitis is topic steroid therapy. However, symptoms of atopic dermatitis are difficult to eradicate and recur frequently after stopping steroids administration. Furthermore, long-term use of steroid is prone to side effects such as skin atrophy and thinning, changes in skin pigmentation, hair growing, and acne. Therefore, less side effects and highly safety therapy is required.
In recent years, probiotics has been considered that help human health and no side effects by the medical community and the scientific community. According to the currently adopted definition by Food and Agriculture organization of the United Nations (FAO) and World Health Organization (WHO), probiotics are: “Live microorganisms which when administered in adequate amounts confer a health benefit on the host”. Currently, there are many microorganisms can be used as probiotics such as Lactobacillus sp., Bifidobacterium sp., Lactococcus sp., Enterococcus sp., yeasts and Streptococcus sp.
Lactic acid bacteria is a group of gram-positive facultative anaerobic bacteria, which is commonly found in the human gastrointestinal tract and vagina, and can ferment sugar to lactic acid as major metabolites. There are many studies and clinical trials are gradually confirmed that an important correlation between lactic acid bacteria and human health. At present, the lactic acid bacteria have been found that has many effects such as improving the balance of intestinal microflora, diarrhea prevention, reducing colon cancer risk, stimulating the normal development and function of gastrointestinal epithelial mucosal system, producing several vitamins and nutrients, and prevention and treatment of vaginosis.